Of Devil Teachers and Moon Princesses
by Dark Day For Anime
Summary: Sailormoon/Jigouku Sensei Nube Crossover: Usagi and Nube must work together to save Mars from a.... Senshi Collector
1. Of Devil Teachers and Moon Princesses pa...

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Kono yoni wa meni wa miemai yami no juunin tachi ga iru...  
yatsura wa toki toshite kiba o muki kimi tachi o osotte kuru...  
kare wa...sonna yatsura kara kimi tachi o mamoru tame  
jigouku no soko kara yatte kita--seihi no shisha--nano kamo shirenai  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
OF DEVIL TEACHERS AND MOON PRINCESSES  
a Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon/Jigouku Sensei Nube Crossover  
by Dark Day for Anime  
  
Both BSSM and JSN are owned by the people and companies who created  
them. I'm just using them for purposes benign. (And if you believe  
that, you'll believe anything ^_^)  
  
Part One  
The Man they call 'Nu-be'  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Usagi sat with her arms crossed, eyes shut, huffing, muttering   
and shifting in her seat, doing her level best to bring down the   
mood in the Crown coffee shop above the game parlour. Makoto, Ami   
and Minako spent a good twenty minutes after their arrival, watching   
this performance and taking in all its tiny little nuances and   
incomprehensibles before they found it within themselves to actually   
ask her why, on Earth, she was in this uncommon mood.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell us about it, or would you like us  
to applaud your performance?" Makoto leaned back, chewing on the  
end of a straw that was sticking out of the corner of her mouth.   
Usagi opened her eyes, surprised by Makoto's question. Not that she   
should have been surprised, or anything....  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You've been like this ever since we left school. Need I ask  
the question again?" Makoto sighed, peering aside at Usagi, whose  
face dropped.  
  
"Oh, I'm just thinking about things."  
  
"That'll be a first." Minako giggled, stopping when Usagi   
shot her a look.  
  
"Are you having any problems in your relationship with Mamoru-  
san?" Ami managed to get in. Usagi put up her hands,   
sweatdropping.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that.... It's.... It's.... It's our  
new teacher.... The one who was transferred a week ago."  
  
"What about Nueno-sensei?" Makoto sat forward. "Don't tell   
me you have a thing for him?"  
  
"If so, you'll have to stand in line. He's got all the girls  
in school after him." Minako smiled. "Even with those big brushy  
black eyebrows.... They give him a dangerous look." She clamped   
her hands together, a dreamy expression crossing her face. "It's  
sooooo romantic.... The dark, mysterious new teacher...."  
  
"It's... not that... I'm dedicated to Mamoru, and all....   
You should know that." Usagi blushed as Makoto snorted.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah.... I saw the look on your face when you saw  
Nueno-sensei.... He's so cool at times, but all those old students  
of his, who hang around him all the time.... You just can't get   
near him."  
  
"It's nothing to do with how good looking he is, or any   
feelings I might have for him...." Usagi paused.  
  
"Well, what is it then?" Makoto blinked.  
  
"It's.... Something instinctive.... Every time I see him, I  
get this... strange feeling... of evil." The trio stared at Usagi,   
then burst out laughing. Usagi looked up at them, angrily. "What?  
What are you laughing for? You think I'm being paranoid, or   
something?"  
  
Minako wiped tears from her eyes, shaking her head. "We're  
sorry.... But you're starting to sound like Rei-chan."  
  
"What do you mean, I'm starting to sound like Rei-chan?"   
Usagi growled.  
  
"Every time something happens, just lately, you get these   
sudden bad feelings.... Almost like you're trying to detect evil  
in everything." Minako continued.  
  
"In other words, you think I'm paranoid. Maybe I've had   
reason to, after everything that has happened to us...."  
  
"I don't mean it THAT way...." Minako shrugged. "Really,  
Usagi.... I talked to one of Nueno-sensei's old students from   
Junior High.... Miki, her name was.... We get on REALLY well....  
She seemed to think the sun shines out of his...."  
  
"Ahem...." Makoto and Ami interrupted. "I don't think that  
is a very good analogy to use, there...." Makoto continued.  
  
"But it's true.... She said he was really cool.... Into all  
kinds of spiritualism and such.... She said he was one of the best  
oni-exorcists she had ever met."  
  
Usagi, Makoto and Ami stared at her, disbelievingly. "He's  
WHAT?" Usagi managed to get out, eventually.  
  
"An oni-exorcist.... Apparently he learnt a few things from  
HIS teacher, when he was very young, and has been training his own  
students to follow in his footsteps. Isn't it cool?"  
  
"Damn." Makoto leant her elbows on the table and stared off  
into space. "And here I was, thinking that was OUR job."  
  
"We've never fought oni before.... Or even met up with a   
single ghost or some such spirit.... Our enemies have always been  
products of the physical world, Mako-chan." Ami wagged a finger at  
the taller girl, who shrugged and looked away.  
  
"You just don't believe in that kind of thing, even though the  
existence of magic has been made as clear as day to you." Ami fumed  
at Makoto's statement.  
  
"I KNOW magic exists.... For Kami's sake, I never said   
otherwise.... But the magic we use is, for want of a better   
explanation, a form of natural phenomena, or technology, that was   
used in the Silver Millennium.... Or even the product of a form of  
science that this world hasn't been able to catch up on, yet....   
Ghosts and Onis and such are a completely different matter.... They  
are the product of a society's efforts to explain things they cannot  
understand. For all we know, the legend of Onis can be explained by  
the appearances of Youma, and such."  
  
"You just have an altogether too-logical mind, Ami.... You   
lack a sense of romance and mysticism." Makoto winced as Ami   
brought a fist down on the top of her arm, chastisingly.  
  
"And if you were a bit less romantic, you might be able to   
pass your exams with greater ease."  
  
Makoto sweatdropped, dropping her face wearily. "Don't remind  
me about the Home Ec exam.... How did I fail a Home Ec exam....?   
That's what I want to know...."  
  
  
Usagi shook her head and sat back. "I never knew he was into  
all that spooky stuff, though.... Maybe I AM right.... Maybe there  
is something evil, lurking underneath that roguish surface...."  
  
"See, I told you she had something for him...." Minako   
whispered to the other two, who nodded conspiratorially.  
  
"What's that?" Usagi looked at them, dangerously. They sat  
up straight, staring around with goofy expressions, giggling   
nervously. It was at this point that they were given the brief   
respite of Rei's late arrival. She came crashing through the door  
to the coffee shop backwards, like she had been pushed through, a  
worried expression on her face.  
  
"Ogaku-sama?" The waitress at the counter stared at her,   
blinking, as did nearly everyone else in the shop. Rei swallowed,  
turning to the patrons, and smiled nervously.  
  
"Ah, it's nothing.... Sorry...." She continued on towards   
the table where the others were sitting, glancing around at the   
other customers as if scrutinising their expressions and reactions  
to her presence. She was so taken up with this that she walked into  
the side of the table, making the others facefault.  
  
"Rei-chan.... What's wrong?" Usagi asked, worried at her   
friend's strange behaviour, as the slightly winded girl giggled   
inanely.  
  
"Oh, it's.... It's nothing, really...." She clutched her   
belly, trying to rub the pain away.  
  
"Come off it.... We've put up with that kind of response from  
Usagi already.... We don't need it from you." Makoto crossed her  
arms. Rei nervously sat down, beside Minako, and began to rub her   
hands together.  
  
"Well.... I've had this feeling...."  
  
"Oh great... Someone else who has been having 'feelings'...."  
Makoto huffed and sat back, staring at the ceiling. "Everyone is  
having 'feelings' lately. Must be an epidemic."  
  
"What kind of 'feelings' has Usagi been having?" Rei looked   
across the table at her. "Have you felt like you've been followed?"  
Usagi swallowed.  
  
"Ano.... No, actually.... It was something to do with a new  
teacher who has been transferred into our school.... What is this  
about being followed?"  
  
Rei glanced around the Crown, nervously, then turned back to   
the others. "Ever since I left for school this morning.... No,   
longer than that.... Ever since I arrived back from our meeting   
last night, at the shrine, I've felt like I'm being watched."  
  
"What do you mean, being watched?" Ami leant forward,   
rubbing her chin.  
  
"Is there someone following you around? Have you seen them?"  
Minako continued. "Are they good looking?"  
  
"Ano.... Minako...." Ami sweatdropped. "I don't think their  
physical appearance enters into it...."  
  
"You never know.... Rei might be followed by a good looking   
guy who is madly in love with her...." Minako went into lala land  
once more, her eyes glimmering. Rei stared at her, dubiously.  
  
"Whomever it is, I don't think their intentions are good."   
Rei sighed, lowering her face on the table. "It's put me on edge,   
all through the night and all today.... I didn't get much sleep at   
home, so I kept nodding off in class.... I'm in a hell of a lot of  
trouble for it.... Ojiichan is not going to be happy when I give   
him the note my teacher gave me."  
  
"Damn those teachers." Usagi punched one hand into the palm   
of the other. "They just don't think about the welfare of their   
students. I bet she wouldn't have helped you if you told her about  
your concerns."  
  
"Are you kidding? She'd think I was mad." Rei sighed and   
closed her eyes. "You guys look around and see if anyone reacts to  
the fact that I'm not watching out for them, now." She paused.   
"Just don't be too obvious about it, okay? Don't want to frighten   
them off."  
  
"If there is anyone following you." Makoto sniffed, leaning   
back with her hands behind her head.  
  
"Don't argue with me, just do it." Rei buried her face in her  
arms. Usagi was about to say something to her friend, when she   
noticed a woman, sitting on the other side of the shop, staring at   
them.  
  
"Uh, guys...." She swallowed, half nodding her head in the   
direction of the woman without actually looking at her.  
  
"I see her." Makoto looked aside, then at Minako. "So,   
Minako-chan.... What is this new friend of yours, Miki is it? What  
is she like?"  
  
"Uh.... Miki?" Minako frowned.  
  
"Yes. Miki." Makoto's tone was slow and deliberate.   
Eventually, even Minako was able to get the message.  
  
"Oh, you mean Miki." She swallowed. Out of the corner of her  
eye, she could see the woman shifting in her seat. "Well, she's a   
lot like me, really.... Only she's a lot more.... mercernary, for   
want of a better term oh my Kami she's getting out of her seat...."  
Minako started to sweatdrop. "Why does it have to be me to do the  
happy, conversational thing?"  
  
"Shutup and keep talking like nothing's wrong." Makoto   
growled. "Besides, you're the best at saying lots for no good   
reason.... Who else would you choose to do the 'happy,   
conversational thing'?"  
  
  
The woman started to make her away across the room, towards   
them. Minako shook as she wracked her brain for something to say.  
"And... and so... Miki... told me... she can do this... amazing...  
party trick... Something to do... with her neck..." Minako   
quivered, looking around the table. Usagi was shrinking in her   
seat, whilst Ami was gripping onto her teaspoon like a weapon. Only  
Makoto seemed relaxed, but that was as much perception than anything  
else. Minako could feel fear welling up in her belly as she   
continued. "She said... she said she could... stretch her neck...  
She doesn't know... why.... IYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Minako jumped to her feet. screaming. The woman fell onto the  
floor, staring at her in surprise and shock, as did everyone else in  
the shop. Makoto used this as a cue to go for the woman, leaping   
from her seat and grabbing the woman by the collar. "Alright, you!  
Just what do you want?"  
  
The woman stared at Makoto, quivering. "What... what do you   
mean?"  
  
"You were walking in our direction. What the hell for?"   
Makoto held a fist up to the woman's face. One of the shop   
waitresses ran over to the, holding up her tray.  
  
"Please.... I don't want to use violence, but we can't allow  
any fighting in here." Makoto looked up at the waitress, who   
appeared quite willing to thwack her one over the head with the   
tray. She let the woman go, holding up her hands.  
  
"Okay.... Okay.... I give up." Makoto stepped back to her  
seat and sat down. The waitress helped the woman to her feet.  
  
"For Kami's sake." The woman looked at Makoto and the others,  
angrily. "All I wanted to do was use the bathroom. This IS the   
only way to get there, as far as I know." She brushed herself down,  
turning to the waitress. "You really should do something about the  
delinquents who frequent your establishment. I have a lot of clout  
in this city, you know."  
  
"You... You're Kanzaki Natako, the newsreader on NHK...."   
The waitress gasped, then bowed to her. "I'm so terribly sorry   
about this.... I promise it won't happen again."  
  
"It better not." Natako huffed. "Now, if you'll excuse   
me.... I have to clean myself up." And with that, she threw her   
nose in the air and strode away. The waitress turned to the five  
girls with an angry look on her face, making them cringe.  
  
"As for you..."  
  
----o  
  
"...AND NEVER COME BACK!!!!" The waitress shouted as the   
five girls lay on the pavement, amazed at how strong waitresses were  
in this day and age.  
  
"Who would have thought she had it within her to pick up all   
of us at once and toss us through the front door of the Crown." Ami  
rubbed her sore head. "I wonder what kinds of additives they put in  
food, these days?"  
  
"Mostly pork fat and insect matter." Makoto stood, helping   
Ami to her feet. "And then there's the pus in the cows' milk, but  
you really couldn't describe that as an additive.... More likely an  
intrinsic ingredient."  
  
"Mako-chan.... You're making me feel sick." Ami put a hand   
to her chest, sticking out her tongue.  
  
  
"That COW! Who does SHE think SHE is?" Usagi jumped to her   
feet, holding up her fists. "We have been customers of this shop   
for YEARS! And she throws us out all because some two-bit   
television presenter gets snooty...." She was more than ready to  
march back into the shop to remonstrate with the waitress, when   
Minako and Rei grabbed her by the arms and began to drag her away.  
"What are you doing, guys? Let me go! I'll kill her! I'll grind  
her bones together to make flour! I'll bounce her off the walls,  
chew her up and spit her out!"  
  
"That's what we're afraid of." Minako sweatdropped.  
  
"Surely.... You don't think she should be allowed to get away  
with this?" Usagi looked at Minako, angrily. "I'll never be able   
to show my face in that place again if she's allowed to...."  
  
"Usagi-chan, going back in there and 'bouncing her off the   
walls' isn't going to do anything for our already-tarnished   
reputation." Rei huffed. Usagi turned to her, half-smiling.  
  
"And who was it that lead to our reputations being tarnished?  
Oh, if only you WERE being followed by someone from tv...."  
  
Minako's eyes glimmered. "Ah, to be chased around by talent  
scouts. It's been a dream of mine for years."  
  
"We know." Makoto and Ami said in unison, following along   
behind the trio. Minako turned to them and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Biiiiida! What would the pair of you know? You don't have  
any desire to further your own careers."  
  
"No, we go for substance, rather than glitz." Makoto sniffed  
and looked away as Minako growled.  
  
  
"Ah, good evening, girls." The male voice came from behind   
them, which succeeded, in their already jumpy mood, in making them  
all leap a good two feet from the ground before they turned to see  
who it was. "Oh, I'm sorry.... Did I frighten you?"  
  
"Aha... ahahahahaha...." Makoto placed a hand behind her   
head. "No, Nueno-sensei.... Not at all. We were just on our way   
home.... It has been a... stressful day."  
  
Nube shrugged, adjusting the collar of his white, open-necked  
shirt with his gloved left hand. "Yes, I suppose it must have been,  
being thrown out of the coffee shop in that manner...."  
  
"Ah, you saw that...." Minako said as they all sweatdropped.  
Then she ran to his side, taking a hold of his left arm. Nube   
blinked as she smiled up at him. "We're not really bad students,  
Nueno-sensei. It was that psycho waitress in there."  
  
"Minako-chan's cracking onto another guy." Usagi whispered to  
Rei, who nodded. For some reason, the both of them felt a little   
uneasy in his presence. "Can you feel it?" Usagi whispered.  
  
"The presence of something evil.... In him." Rei replied.   
They both watched as Nube giggled, nervously, trying to shy away   
from Minako's all too obvious advances. "Maybe not." Rei raised   
her eyes to the heavens.  
  
  
"Call me Nube, uh.... What was your name again, Miss?" Nube  
swallowed as Minako sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh, come on, Nube-CHAN.... You can't have forgotten me,   
already. It's Minako-chaaaan." She looked up at him with big,   
round eyes, and he blushed despite himself.  
  
"Ah yes, Miss Aino.... I remember now. You're the one who  
hangs around with Miki-chan. She's told me a lot about you." He  
paused. "Perhaps more than she really should have. You have to be  
careful what you say and do around that girl, or it'll be all over  
the school."  
  
"Yep, sounds like the perfect friend for Minako to me."   
Makoto crossed her arms. "What are you doing around here, anyway,  
Nueno-sen.... I mean, Nube?"  
  
"Well, I was just following a spirit trail or two. Did you  
know your friend over there is being haunted by a spirit of   
gluttony?" Nube pointed at Usagi, who immediately went into   
hysterics, looking for the ghost.  
  
"Where? Where? Get it offa me!" She started swatting   
herself, as if that was likely to get rid of it. Nube shook his  
head, sadly, stepped forward, having finally shaken off Minako, and   
reached behind Usagi's back, lifting away something that the girls   
could not see.  
  
"Not much of a spirit, really.... It only clamps onto people  
who aren't very smart." He did a double take at Usagi's expression.  
"There are, of course, exceptions to the rule." He giggled,   
inanely, and threw the invisible object into the air. "And don't  
come back, you blasted thing. Pick on somebody more worthy of your  
talents." He waved a finger in the air. Usagi held her stomach,  
suddenly looking ill.  
  
"I don't feel so good.... I feel... FULL!" She screwed up  
her face. "I NEVER feel full. Well, most of the time." Rei held  
Usagi's arm.  
  
"I wonder why I never saw that spirit." She rubbed her chin.  
Nube smiled at her.  
  
"Ah, so you're a spiritualist, as well?"  
  
"Ah, not as such. I'm a priestess at the local Shinto   
shrine." She cleared her throat. "Most of the time."  
  
"Hmm.... Well, as long as you don't get too many big ideas.  
I've known schoolgirls who think they can deal with all manner of  
spirits and onis, only to come unstuck." He scratched his head.   
"The number of times I've had to come to the rescue of one   
particular girl...." He shrugged. "The world of spirits is not  
to be messed with. Take that as advice from someone who has seen  
its wrath." He pointed at Rei with his gloved left hand. Rei   
stared at the hand, feeling a sudden wave of uneasiness and nausea.  
  
"Why do you have a glove on only one of your hands?" She   
asked, softly. Nube looked at the hand, blinking, and realising she  
might have felt something about it.  
  
"Ah, that. Yes, well.... I had an... accident, if you will,  
in my younger days, whilst trying to defeat a particularly nasty   
little oni...."  
  
"But onis don't really exist, do they?" Ami stepped forward,  
her arms crossed in front of her. Nube turned to her, smiling.  
  
"Ah, we have a sceptic, do we?" He crossed his arms.   
"Believe me, my dear, I have battled with many an evil being, intent  
on waging war against the human race." He paused. "Of course, why  
they would begin with the schoolgrounds I was working at, I have no   
idea.... Anyway, that's what has brought me here.... I have been  
following an ominous trail, which lead me to you five."  
  
"An ominous trail?" Usagi and Minako started to panic. "Is  
there something after us, Nube-chan?" Minako ran up to him, leaning  
forward and staring into his eyes, dreamily. Nube swallowed.  
  
"Well, er.... I wouldn't say that, exactly. The trail just   
stopped here, that's all. I'm sure it's nothing for you to worry   
yourself over." He took a step back from Minako. "Anyways. It's  
starting to get dark. You girls should all hurry home. We wouldn't  
want anything to happen to you during the darkness of night, now  
would we?"  
  
"Oh no, Nube-chan." Minako cooed, making Nube sigh, wondering  
why, if so many schoolgirls and other assorted females were after   
him, he had so much trouble holding down a decent relationship.  
  
"Come on, guys." Makoto waved her hands, expansively. "You  
heard Nube. We shouldn't be walking the streets at night." She   
winked to the others, making them giggle. Nube wondered what the  
joke was that they were all sharing, and decided that he'd probably  
discover it in the course of time. He waved as the five said their  
goodbyes, and disappeared around the nearest street corner.  
  
  
He then turned and looked up to the top of a nearby building.  
A figure who had been standing there, watching them, disappeared   
from sight. Nube frowned with some determination. "What do you   
want from them, friend?" He rubbed his chin. "What do you want,  
indeed...."  
  
  
END OF PART 1  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Next Chapter - "Devil Detection, Devil Detention"  
  
  
Notes  
  
I've been sitting on this story for a while, but have been roused   
out of inactivity by people who really wanted to see it done.   
Considering how easily both series could be incorporated, an SM/Nube  
fic shouldn't be all that much of a hassle, excluding the fact that  
only a very few people have heard of Jigouku Sensei Nube.... One of  
my favourite anime tv shows (next to Kenshin, Hareluya, Silent   
Mobius, Trigun and a million others that really deserve more   
attention in the fanfic world).  
  
The idea for this fic came from an idea given to me by the good   
people at the Sailormoon Romance Fanfic Archive. If you haven't   
heard of it, then you're obviously not into Sailormoon fanfics.   
They've been good enough to host all my stuff, in absence of my own  
site. Pray the day never comes when the world bears witness to that  
evil destination. ^_^  
  
_________  
/ @ \ DDFA (The Right Dishonourable Mark A Page)  
/ / ^ ^ \ \ ayanami@internode.on.net  
/\  
\/ \/  
\___________/  
/_/ \_\ PU  
  
  
VERSION 1.0 - Thursday, 4th March 1999 


	2. Of Devil Teachers and Moon Princesses pa...

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Kono yoni wa meni wa miemai yami no juunin tachi ga iru...  
yatsura wa toki toshite kiba o muki kimi tachi o osotte kuru...  
kare wa...sonna yatsura kara kimi tachi o mamoru tame  
jigouku no soko kara yatte kita--seihi no shisha--nano kamo shirenai  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
OF DEVIL TEACHERS AND MOON PRINCESSES  
a Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon/Jigouku Sensei Nube Crossover  
by Dark Day for Anime  
  
Both BSSM and JSN are owned by the people and companies who created  
them. I'm just using them for purposes benign. (And if you believe  
that, you'll believe anything ^_^)  
  
Part Two  
Devil Detection, Devil Detention  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Now my stomach is starting to hurt.... I wish he'd never   
taken that gluttony spirit away from meeee...."  
  
Luna sighed, rather more loudly than she wanted to, but she   
saw no other avenue of expressing her feelings to Usagi, who was   
lying, face forward on her bed, hugging her pillow. "Honestly,  
Usagi.... If you're THAT concerned about this strange, new teacher,  
wouldn't it be a good idea to check him out at his home address...."  
She paused. "As Sailormoon, of course."  
  
"Oh, of course." Usagi clenched her pillow more tightly. "I  
don't really know. It's silly of me to feel this way about someone   
I barely know.... And he IS so good looking...." Usagi turned,   
lying flat on her back. "Anyway, he dosses out in a room at the   
school.... Sort of an unpaid caretaker, if you will. He rarely   
goes back to his apartment. At least, that's what this Miki girl  
told Minako."  
  
"Even better." Luna paced the floor. "There isn't likely to  
be anyone to disturb you, then, is there?"  
  
"But what if he DOES turn out to be some kind of evil   
monster?" Usagi sat up. "What if he is too strong for me? I   
mean..." Usagi paused, then threw her hands and legs in the air,   
falling back against the bed. "Oh, you KNOW what I mean."  
  
"Yes. You're a coward." Luna smiled, deviously.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Chicken." Luna teased, Usagi tossed her pillow at the cat,  
but Luna was too quick, jumping aside.  
  
"I am NOT scared. At least, I don't THINK I should be scared.  
He seemed really nice, and all...."  
  
"Past enemies have also pretended to be nice." Luna jumped up  
onto the bed and walked up onto Usagi's front, staring her in the   
face. "Or have you forgotten?"  
  
"No, I haven't forgotten. But for some reason, I just don't   
WANT to find something wrong with Nube."  
  
"Nube?" Luna frowned.  
  
"Nueno-sensei. It's the nickname his old students gave him,  
and it's stuck ever since.... Everyone in the school calls him   
that." Usagi sighed. "Let's face it, if he has THAT many admirers  
amongst students, past and present, there can't be anything wrong   
with him, can there."  
  
"There is nothing as seductive as evil, Usagi." Luna settled  
down on Usagi's front. "That is one of its greatest powers.... The  
ability to seduce the subconscious. You really begin to LIKE evil  
without knowing it."  
  
  
Usagi's expression became solemn. "He'd be in the school,   
now." She stared out of her bedroom window at the dark night sky.   
"It's such a big, lonely place at this time of the night. I'd never  
be able to stay there without feeling freaked. All those dark,   
empty corridors.... I wonder what he sees in it...."  
  
"A perfect place to perform nasty rituals and deeds without  
anyone knowing." Luna pressed her nose into Usagi's face. "Now,  
are you going to check up on him, or should I add a few notches in  
your face?"  
  
  
Usagi nodded, mutely.  
  
----o  
  
Meanwhile, within the dark and eerie depths of Juuban High  
School, an evil ceremony was underway, commonly referred to as the  
drinking of tea.  
  
"Ah, that's better." Nube put down his cup on the small   
Japanese table and turned to the television. "Funny..." He pointed  
at the screen for the benefit of his two students. "I thought I saw  
that woman earlier today...."  
  
"Kanzaki Natako?" Hiroshi leaned across the table, attempting  
to grab a handful of potato chips from a bowl. His efforts were   
immediately stopped by a rap over the back of the hand from Nube's  
other student, Kyoko. "Ow! What was that for?" He turned to   
Kyoko, holding his hand. The girl stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"You're always hogging the food. Learn some self-control."  
  
"But I'm hungry...." Hiroshi whined. Nube turned and   
contemplated the odd pair. Hiroshi was a thin, athletic sort with  
short-cut dark hair and a permanent expression of hyperactivity.   
Kyoko had light, strawberry-blond hair, tied up in a pair of   
ponytails that dangled over the floor when she was sitting. She was  
pretty, but rather thin and small. The pair had been Nube's   
students since before they had entered junior high, and he had done  
everything in his power to keep watch over them, since they had the  
unerring tendency to be the target for any spirit that cared to   
exist, as well as having learnt some of his skills as an exorcist.  
He'd placed a lot of capital in their upbringing.  
  
"Kyoko is right, you know." Nube smiled as he grabbed himself  
a handful of the chips. Kyoko sat, open-mouthed as he packed them   
in with almost no thought.  
  
"She's always having a go at me. Especially of late."   
Hiroshi huffed. "She keeps telling me I'm getting fat."  
  
"Well you are." Kyoko ground her teeth together. "The ratio  
between how much you're eating and how much you can work off is   
starting to become rather unbalanced."  
  
"Is not. I'm a growing boy." Hiroshi put his arms behind his  
head and lay back on the padded floor of the small room that Nube   
called his own. "This isn't as good as the last place, Nube. I   
think this school is going cheap on you."  
  
"It's the best they could do." Nube said, after swallowing  
the mouthful of chips. "At such short notice, of course. Besides,  
I think it's rather comfortable."  
  
"You have strange tastes." Hiroshi smiled. Nube shrugged and  
leaned over to Hiroshi, picking up the gluttony spirit that was   
sitting on his back, much to Hiroshi's surprise and consternation.  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Ah, it's this one.... I was wondering where it might get   
to." Nube wagged his finger at the near-invisible spirit. "I   
thought I told you the last time.... Stop hitching rides on   
peoples' backs." He let the spirit go, which moped its way through  
the ceiling.  
  
"What was THAT all about?" Hiroshi slammed his hands on the  
table. "How on Earth did I end up being possessed without my   
knowledge?"  
  
"That's the point of possession, isn't it?" Kyoko asked,   
wryly. "Otherwise, what would be the point?"  
  
Hiroshi sat back down, folding his hands in his lap. "You   
should know. You've had a lot of experience." Kyoko stuck her   
tongue out at him, again.  
  
"I pulled that one off the back of one of your fellow   
students, earlier today. Miss Tsukino, I think her name was...."  
Hiroshi and Kyoko stared at Nube, then burst out laughing. "What's  
so funny?"  
  
"Don't you know?" Kyoko put a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Tsukino Usagi is a legend in this school. She holds the   
record for the biggest lunch consumed in the shortest period of time  
in all of Tokyo." Hiroshi clapped his hands together. "Ah well, I  
had a feeling she was being bolstered by an outside source."  
  
Nube sighed. "Well, now I know how it feels to have killed a  
legend." He crossed his arms.  
  
"So, anyway...." Hiroshi picked up his cup of tea, staring  
blankly into the light yellow-green liquid. "Are you going to tell  
us why you invited us to share tea with you, this evening?"  
  
Nube nodded. "It's about Tsukino Usagi. In fact, it's about  
her and her close group if friends. What do you know about them?"  
  
Kyoko blinked, and looked in the air, thoughtfully. "Well, if  
you'd wanted all the gossip, it might have been better to call in   
Miki, rather than us."  
  
"No criticism of Miki's information-gathering talents...."   
Nube paused. "....But she has not always proven the most reliable  
source of information."  
  
"Well, they're a pretty active crowd in this school. There's  
Aino Minako.... The girl Miki has fallen in with. She's pretty   
good at sports and such, although not all that smart. Putty in   
Miki's hands, I say." Kyoko rubbed her chin.  
  
"Yes.... I know which one you mean.... The blond with the  
ribbon in her hair.... She spent most of her time, in our   
encounter, trying to crack onto me." Nube cleared his throat at the  
expressions on the faces of his students. "The girl couldn't help   
it. She had a lust spirit riding on her shoulders.... Mind you, I  
couldn't say that in front of her friends. She'd have never   
forgiven me, I'm sure."  
  
"Yeah, and I bet it made you feel young, again." Hiroshi   
giggled like an idiot, stopping only when Kyoko bopped him one over  
the head.  
  
"So what are you going to do? Just leave the thing on her?"  
Kyoko huffed. "She'll be doing all the boys in the gym changerooms,  
next thing you know." She turned back to Hiroshi. "Don't you get  
any ideas."  
  
"I didn't say a thing." Hiroshi rubbed his head.  
  
"You didn't need to. I saw you eyeing her out the other day.  
You men are incorrigible."  
  
Nube shook his head. "Rest assured, Kyoko, I'll deal with the  
thing in time." He took another sip of his tea. "So, what about   
the others?"  
  
"Well, there's the big one.... Kino Makoto.... She's kinduva  
mixed up chick.... She doesn't know whether to be into sports or   
into Home Ec...." Hiroshi reached forward, this time managing to   
get his pound of flesh in potato chips. "She's also kinda mean, if  
ya not careful.... I saw her beating up some gangsters, who'd been  
hanging around the school gates. They didn't come back."  
  
"Mako-chan is not mean." Kyoko crossed her arms. "You boys  
always say she's mean and nasty. She's a nice, kind girl   
underneath."  
  
"You didn't see what she did to those guys. Man, was she fast  
with the old fist and foot...." Hiroshi stuffed the chips into his  
mouth, much to Kyoko's disdain.  
  
"Hmph...." She changed the subject. "There's also Mizuno   
Ami. She's the quiet, smart one."  
  
"Too smart if you ask me." Hiroshi grinned, teeth full of   
half-chewed chips. Kyoko cringed.  
  
"Eewww.... Don't do that." Kyoko put up her arms, like a   
shield.  
  
"What about the dark-haired girl?" Nube placed his cup gently  
on the table. Both his students looked at him, blankly.  
  
"Dunno.... Not seen one hanging around with them in the   
school." Hiroshi frowned. "No, waitaminute.... I do remember   
there being some student from another school.... A friend of theirs  
for a few years now...."  
  
"Ah, yeah.... The Priestess at the Hikawa Shrine." Kyoko   
snapped her fingers. "Apart from that, I don't know anything about  
her."  
  
"Seen her, now and again.... Usually waiting for them at the   
gate, or in the coffee shops in the main street...." Hiroshi   
sniffed. "Why do you want to know all this, anyway?"  
  
  
"I've been feeling strange emanations from those girls, ever  
since I was transferred to this school...." Nube's heavy, black   
eyebrows lowered over his sharp eyes, deep in thought. "At first I  
thought they might carry some kind of psychic powers, like you guys  
have, now and again.... But it seemed more than that.... Then just  
the other day, I felt something.... dark.... trailing them wherever  
they went. Not all the time, of course, mostly when they were out   
of school.... But I've been following them, with a little help from  
a friend, of course."  
  
"Who?" Hiroshi and Kyoko asked in unison. The question was  
answered in seconds, as a young-looking blue haired woman, dressed   
in an old-style light kimono, came flying through the outer wall of   
the room, like a ghost, wrapping her arms around Nube's neck.  
  
"Nuuuubeee-chaaaaan." The woman pecked Nube on the cheek,   
turning him into a shivering, freezing wreck.  
  
"Yukime.... Remember... Be careful... Will freeze me..."   
He stammered through chattering teeth. Yukime smiled and let him  
go, producing a bottle of sake and some instant cup ramen from   
wherever ice spirits keep their belongings in storage.  
  
"It's not much, but I thought we could liven things up with   
this, ne, Nube-chan?" She waved the sake in front of Nube's face,  
rubbing up against him.  
  
"Aheh.... ahehehehehehe.... Yukime.... We're in the   
presence of my students." Nube blushed beetroot red. Yukime gave  
Hiroshi and Kyoko a cursory glance, still smiling.  
  
"Well, they can join us. The more the merrier, eh?"  
  
  
Hiroshi and Kyoko sweatdropped, laughing nervously.  
  
----o  
  
Sailormoon stood alone, outside the front gates of Juuban High  
School, feeling, basically, very stupid for allowing Luna to   
threaten her into something she saw as unnecessary. Luna sat atop   
the school wall, checking out the grounds. "I can see a light in   
one of the windows. That shall be his abode."  
  
"Well, of COURSE it will be his... abode. It stands to   
reason, doesn't it? I mean, the only other lights are the damn   
security lights, so by a process of elimination...."  
  
"Sailormoon!" Luna barked, turning to her. "There is no need  
to be facetious."  
  
"Whatever that means." Sailormoon strode up to the partially-  
open front gates. "He must have visitors, tonight. Usually he   
shuts the gates until 7am...."  
  
"Comrades in arms, maybe..." Luna crouched, spotting   
something in the grounds. "Shh...."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I can see someone, running towards the main building." Luna  
paced herself along the wall, slowly. "Someone wearing what looks   
like a ninja outfit...."  
  
"Ninja?" Sailormoon felt her knees knocking together. "I   
don't like this game, anymore.... Can I go home, now?"  
  
"But he might be an enemy."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
Luna rolled her eyes, collapsing on her side. "Why do I even  
bother?"  
  
"PUT YOUR HANDS UP, NOW!" The sudden, unexpected voice caused  
Sailormoon to leap a good two feet in the air, twirl around and face  
the young woman holding what looked like a bamboo gun. Luna got to  
her feet, as if about to pounce on the newcomer, but she was wise to   
the move. "Don't even think about it, talking cat. You're dealing  
with a professional, here...."  
  
The young woman was wearing a rather revealing sailorfuku,   
altogether inappropriate for someone her age. She had to have been   
in her late teens, if not early twenties.... She had long black   
hair, with a reddish tinge, and an attractive, mischievous face.   
Sailormoon put up her hands looking from side to side, nervously.  
  
"Are you talking to me?"  
  
"Who else would I be talking to, Sailormoon?" The girl   
sneered. "Don't you move an inch, you foul miscreant."  
  
"Foul what?" Sailormoon scratched her head, nonplused.   
"Anyway, who are you?"  
  
"Who am I?" The young woman looked shocked. "You pretend  
not to know who I am?"  
  
"No actually.... I really don't know who you are."   
Sailormoon sweatdropped as the young woman fell to the ground in  
disbelief. She quickly stood again, ranging up on her quarry.  
  
"My name is Hazuki Izuna, professional Oni Hunter. Surely,  
even you, Sailormoon, have heard of me."  
  
"No.... I can't say I have. What's with the outfit?"   
Sailormoon pointed at Izuna's sailorfuku. Izuna replied with a  
dubious stare.  
  
"You ask ME what's with the outfit? Can you get those wings  
any bigger, girl?" She held the bamboo-gun in Sailormoon's face.  
"I was told, by my employers, that something big was going down at  
this school. I didn't imagine I'd catch the likes of you, here."   
She ran a hand through her long hair, casually. "So, what evil   
deeds are you planning to commit against the innocent students of  
this establishment?"  
  
"I'm not planning any evil deeds. I'm here to check something  
out." Sailormoon peered nervously down the barrel of the bamboo,   
not really understanding what such a device could actually do to   
her. Izuna looked down at the bamboo, then slung it over her   
shoulder, smiling.  
  
"Ah well.... I suppose I'll have to let you go. See, I can   
be a merciful individual when I want to be." She sniffed.  
  
"Sailormoon...." Luna said in a strangulated screech. "I can  
see the figure in the school grounds, again. He's moving from the   
main building to the one where the teacher is staying...."  
  
"Figure? In the grounds of the school?" Izuna put her hands  
on her hips. "Just what kind of figure might this be, eh?"  
  
"It's nothing to do with you." Luna snarled. "This is for  
REAL crimefighters. Not two-bit operators like you."  
  
"What did you say?" Izuna clawed her hands, as if preparing  
to leap on Luna. Sailormoon patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"She pisses you off, too? Join the club, girlie. She's been  
doing it to me for years." Getting behind Izuna, Sailormoon pushed  
her towards the gate.  
  
"Sailormoon! What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm letting a REAL crimefighter deal with the problem. I'm  
going home. I'm starting to feel hungry, again."  
  
"Oh no.... You're not going anywhere..." Izuna spun and   
gripped the front of Sailormoon's fuku. "It's nice to see you admit  
to my greatness.... But I'm going to need some kind of backup in   
there.... Even if half of what you do is nothing more than hocus-  
pocus."  
  
"Hocus-pocus?" Sailormoon huffed. "Let me tell you, girl,   
I've busted more monsters than you've taken breaths. If it's anyone  
who needs the 'backup', it'll be me!" And with that, Sailormoon   
started to march through the gap in the gate.  
  
Izuna was fuming. "You think I'm going to let you get away   
with insulting me like that? I bet that's a monster in there,   
waiting for some unwitting fool, like you, to march in and give it  
their soul." Izuna followed her through the gate.  
  
  
Luna had her paws over her eyes in the most extreme case of   
embarrassment she'd faced in a very long time....  
  
----o  
  
"Nube...." Hiroshi turned to the door of the room, frowning.  
"Do you hear something?"  
  
"Not right at the moment, Hiroshi.... I'm a little   
distracted." Nube smiled with embarrassment as Yukime poured him a  
cupful of sake, giggling inanely with his hand behind his head."  
  
"It sounds like a couple of women arguing." Hiroshi was   
insistent. Kyoko shrugged, trying not to look at Nube and Yukime's  
performance.  
  
"Must be the television."  
  
"It's not the tv.... The sound's turned down." Hiroshi got   
to his feet, stepping over to the door. Kyoko did likewise,   
brushing down her top.  
  
"That's a good idea. It's time we got home, anyway." She   
stepped past Hiroshi, looking over her shoulder at Nube. "See you  
tomorrow, Nube. If you're capable of facing class." She continued   
on into the darkness of the hallway.  
  
"Kyoko.... Wait a minute.... There's...." Hiroshi held out   
his hand, but it was too late. The figure he had seen in the corner  
of his eye had rushed through, grabbed Kyoko and made good his   
escape, down the hallway. Kyoko's cry of surprise rang through the  
room.  
  
Nube jumped to his feet. "KYOKO!" Jumping over the table, to  
Yukime's chagrin, he ran through the doorway, past Hiroshi, coming   
to a sliding stop as he saw Kyoko's stunned face disappearing   
through the far doorway. "It's him.... He's part of the dark   
energies I've been sensing." He turned to Hiroshi and Yukime, who   
had now joined them at the doorway, brushing down her crumpled   
kimono. "But.... This is not right. There is something odd   
happening, here."  
  
"Listen, are we going to help Kyoko, or are we going to stand  
here and do nothing?" Hiroshi was on his toes, holding up his   
fists, dramatically. Nube nodded.  
  
"Hiroshi, come with me. Yukime, see if you can spot him from  
above the school."  
  
"Ah well.... Guess the party's over already." Yukime waved a  
hand and floated up through the ceiling as Nube and Hiroshi made   
their way down the hallway.  
  
----o  
  
Within her bedroom at the Hikawa Shrine, Rei did her best to   
get some sleep. Tossing and turning under the covers, she could   
feel the base sheet digging into her back, sweat oozing out of every  
pore, nerves jangling like a cacophony of bells. It was all too   
much.... She was never going to relax like this.  
  
She threw off the covers and sat up, rubbing her forehead with  
a hand. The feelings of the past day had not gone away. Indeed,   
it felt as if they were getting stronger.... That something was   
approaching her at this very moment.... Even moreso, she could feel  
multiple points of danger, for people she cared for. But the   
principal emotion was danger to herself, and she didn't like that   
feeling one bit.  
  
She took a breath and decided to call on Usagi. It wasn't too  
late, as yet.... She was sure she'd still be up, wasting her time  
reading manga or something like that.... Rei sighed. It was times  
like this that she really understood the nature of the relationship  
they shared.... It's depth, on an emotional scale.  
  
She stood up from her bed and stretched. Then she froze. She  
could hear a noise, from just outside her door. Footsteps. Slow,  
deliberate footsteps, pacing their way along the outside verandah.  
  
Almost instinctively, she reached for her henshin pen, sitting  
just underneath her pillow. A sickening sense of fear and   
anticipation overwhelmed her as she lifted it up, wondering how   
quietly she could get away with changing herself into Sailormars.   
She'd never tried whispering a henshin before. She'd never needed  
to, of course, but this time, it seemed important.  
  
Holding the pen aloft, her voice was barely audible over a   
soft gust of wind, blowing through the eaves. "Mars.... Planet....  
Power.... Make...Up...." Much to her surprise, it worked. Even  
moreso, the entire henshin was completely silent. Who said these  
damn pens weren't semi-intelligent?  
  
  
She could now hear fingers, searching for the handle groove to  
slide open the door. Swallowing, she tiptoed up to the wall beside   
the door, so as to not make any racket with her stilettos, and   
pressed her back against it, clenching her hands in readiness.  
  
And she waited.  
  
And waited. And waited. It was as if the person outside was  
lingering, not really WANTING to open the door. Sailormars took a   
deep breath, feeling irritated now, as well as tense. What did this  
person think they were up to?  
  
  
Before she knew what was happening, a pair of hands were   
thrust through the wall on either side of her, one clasping a moist  
rag over her mouth, the other gripping her by the throat. She took   
a sharp intake of breath, then....  
  
Nothing.  
  
  
END OF PART 2  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Next Chapter - "Decoys and Darkness"  
  
  
Notes  
  
Ken Arromdee (arromdee@inetnow.net), the keeper of the SM FAQ (I do   
believe), wrote to the Pretty Soldier SM Mailing List about one of   
the statements made in the first chapter of this story, as uttered   
by Ami, thusly....  
  
----o  
  
On Thu, 4 Mar 1999, Mark Page wrote:  
"We've never fought oni before.... Or even met up with a   
single ghost or some such spirit....  
  
Except for that water spirit/hot springs episode, and except for the   
haunted house episode (the one not dubbed).  
  
----o  
  
To which I replied....  
  
----o  
  
afaik (that I've been told, anyway) neither instance was a case of a   
"true" ghost or spirit, merely something that appeared to be so.   
And anyway, Ami is the kind of person who would rationalise such   
events as having some logical, scientific origin.  
  
----o  
  
I had taken it for granted that these events had been rationalised   
by the producers of SM as products not of the spiritual world, and  
therefore surmised that, at no stage had any of the Sailorsenshi   
actually come face to face with a "real" ghost.  
  
I use the term in inverts because many of the villains and even the  
senshi, themselves, have appeared as spirit beings during the course  
of the program's history, as well as the fact that almost everything  
of Rei's spiritual beliefs rely on the existence of oni and rei (no  
pun intended).  
  
If anyone has any thoughts on this matter, please feel free to  
contact me at my home address of ayanami@merlin.net.au, or at the   
address below.  
  
P.S..... If you can, please avoid the following address.... What  
lies beyond is more horrible than one could even begin to imagine.  
But if you're curious....  
  
http://homepages.infoseek.com/~chocoboat/sumo.html  
  
Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
_________  
/ @ \ DDFA (The Right Dishonourable Mark A Page)  
/ / ^ ^ \ \ ayanami@internode.on.net  
/\  
\/ \/  
\___________/  
/_/ \_\ PU  
  
  
VERSION 1.0 - Friday, 5th March 1999 


	3. Of Devil Teachers and Moon Princesses pa...

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Kono yoni wa meni wa miemai yami no juunin tachi ga iru...  
yatsura wa toki toshite kiba o muki kimi tachi o osotte kuru...  
kare wa...sonna yatsura kara kimi tachi o mamoru tame  
jigouku no soko kara yatte kita--seihi no shisha--nano kamo shirenai  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
OF DEVIL TEACHERS AND MOON PRINCESSES  
a Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon/Jigouku Sensei Nube Crossover  
by Dark Day for Anime  
  
Both BSSM and JSN are owned by the people and companies who created  
them. I'm just using them for purposes benign. (And if you believe  
that, you'll believe anything ^_^)  
  
Part Three  
Decoys and Darkness  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Kyoko hit the floor, face-forward, having been dropped from   
her kidnapper's shoulder with disdain. As she tasted dust and dirt,  
her arms were wrenched behind her back and bound with what felt like  
gaffer tape, giving her little time to resist. He then gripped her  
by the back of her hair, lifting up her head just far enough to slap  
a piece of the tape across her mouth.  
  
Standing, he replaced the gaffer tape in the large, dark   
overcoat he wore over the equally dark, almost cliched ninja-style  
costume, which extended to a face mask covering everything except  
his eyes. Kyoko managed to turn herself over and glared up at him,  
attempting to let her feelings known through much wriggling, kicking   
and muffled insults.  
  
He stared down at her, shaking his head, then planted a boot   
in her midriff. Air rushed out of her nose as she was winded,   
darkness overcoming her, but still vaguely conscious. She heard his  
footsteps, pacing around the classroom he had carried her to....   
impatient footsteps. The pacing stopped when she heard a mobile   
phone ring, and the man answered, his voice deep and soft.  
  
"Yeah?" Pause. "Yeah, I've managed to grab one of the   
freak's students. He'll be too busy looking for her to feel   
anything from the target...." Another pause. "Oh, come on.... I  
can't keep this up forever. Just get the damn girl into the masking  
field as quick as you can, or you'll be hearing from me." There was  
a short beep, cutting off the call. Kyoko shifted, trying to catch   
a breath as her vision returned to her.  
  
She watched as her kidnapper sat on the teacher's desk,   
crossing his legs, arrogantly, squinting his eyes at her. "Don't  
worry, jou-chan.... We won't have much longer, together...." He  
sneered. "Just as long as your precious freak of a teacher keeps   
doing what we want him to.... Nothing."  
  
----o  
  
"You know...." Hiroshi swallowed as both he and his teacher   
arrived at the base of one of the school's stairways. "I never   
really liked going through the school building in the middle of the  
night. They're so big, empty and dark. Anything could be in here."  
  
Nube scowled, turning to his student. "Yes, indeed. Anything  
could be in here. Like the illogical fear spirit that is sitting on  
your shoulder...."  
  
Hiroshi swatted at his shoulder, falling to the ground as he  
spun around, looking for the offending spirit. "What the...."   
Seeing nothing, he sighed. "Illogical fear, eh? Yes, I suppose it   
is a kind of illogical fear." He looked up at Nube. "If the   
building really WAS empty, there wouldn't be anything to be scared   
of, would there?"  
  
"Oh, I think there might be one or two things in here to be  
scared of." Nube's dark expression wavered with concern. "The   
person who kidnapped Kyoko, for instance.... For some reason,  
I get the feeling he is trying to lead me on...."  
  
"Lead YOU on?" Hiroshi got to his feet, brushing himself   
down. "What would he want to lead you on for? I mean...." Hiroshi  
scratched his head. "I don't get it...."  
  
"Neither do I." Nube started to ascend the stairs. "At   
least, not yet, anyway. Although, it could be...." He paused.   
"Come on, Hiroshi.... I think our guest has decided to take a   
breather...." He continued on up the steps, leaving Hiroshi none   
the wiser.  
  
----o  
  
"Who, in the name of the Gods, are they?" Yukime looked down  
at the squabbling pair of young women who were crossing the   
courtyard towards the main entrance of the school, both dressed in  
clothing she found rather inappropriate for their age, or just plain  
unwieldy. Especially the one with the great big wing things on the  
back of her shirt, or whatever it was that she was wearing.  
  
Slowly she descended, pondering as the pair arrived at the   
front stairs. "Listen you...." The one in the fancy clothing   
prodded the other in the back. "I don't need to be lectured by   
amateurs."  
  
"You're the one who was too scared to come into this   
schoolyard, and you're calling her an amateur...." The voice came  
from the figure of a small, dark cat, sitting at the feet of the   
girl in the fancy costume.  
  
Yukime's eyes opened wide. "A Neko Spirit!" She pointed one   
of her fingers at the cat. "Evil spirit, you dare show your face in   
this place of education!"  
  
Sailormoon, Luna and Izuna turned when they heard the voice   
from above. "What the hell..." Izuna blinked. "Yukime? What are  
you....?"  
  
"Izuna?" Yukime put a hand to her mouth. "Ano...."  
  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sailormoon screamed at the top of her   
voice, quivering at the sight of the floating ice spirit above them.  
"IT'S A GHOOOOOOOOOST!" And with that, she let off a volley of   
attacks with such speed that she didn't have time to shout them out.  
Thus, unfocused as they were, they ended up hitting anything but   
Yukime.  
  
"Sailormoon.... Don't! She's not a ghost...." Izuna gripped  
her by the shoulders, but was bowled over as Sailormoon made good   
her escape, through the glass front doors of the entrance. Izuna   
lay back on the steps, hands outstretched, footprints running up   
along her front. Luna stared at Izuna, momentarily sweatdropping,   
then took off after her partner, muttering something about her   
horoscope.  
  
Having easily dodged all of Sailormoon's attacks, Yukime   
watched with horrified fascination as the energy blasts struck   
neighboring buildings, causing a succession of dramatic, and rather  
destructive, explosions. "Aiyaiyai.... That's gonna be expensive."  
She bit her lip, then shrugged. "Oh well, not my problem." She   
turned back to Izuna, who was still lying on the steps. "I wonder   
if I should bother waking her up and asking who her explosive little  
friend was.... Then again, things will be quieter without her...."  
Sighing, she lowered herself to Izuna's side.  
  
----o  
  
The kidnapper stared through the classroom windows at the   
subsiding explosions, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Trying to   
flush me out with this dramatic display, hmm?" He chuckled to   
himself. Turning to Kyoko, he ran a finger along the end of his  
nose. "You teacher has a penchant for the dramatic, wouldn't you  
say? Time to move on, I think...."  
  
----o  
  
"What the hell was that?" Hiroshi straightened himself   
against the stair railing as the rumbling of the explosions   
dissipated. Nube shook his head.  
  
"Not sure. But it certainly wasn't an earthquake. Wait...."  
He put a finger to his lips before Hiroshi could say anything more.  
They both listened, and could hear the frightened voice of a young  
woman making her way through the corridors of the school.  
  
"Is that Kyoko?" Hiroshi grabbed Nube's arm.  
  
"No.... It's someone else."  
  
"Yukime, then...."  
  
Nube shook his head. "I said it was someone ELSE.... Yukime  
isn't running through the building."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Hiroshi let him go, crossing his  
arms."  
  
"Because Yukime is floating behind you with an unconscious   
Izuna in her arms." Nube turned to Yukime as Hiroshi had a fit,   
only just registering her presence. "That's an interesting gift you  
have for us, there. Not one I would have chosen, by any means."  
  
Yukime clenched her teeth as she floated over the railing,   
struggling to hold onto the fairly weighty young woman. "Stop with  
the jokes and help me with her, will you?"  
  
"I take it she's the cause of those explosions, then?" Nube  
took Izuna by the legs, a smile coming to his face as he looked up  
her skirt, earning him a wallop over the head from Yukime after they  
had settled her down onto the stairs.  
  
"No she is not. That was the other girl." Yukime huffed.  
  
"What other girl?" Nube scratched his nose.  
  
"One in fancy dress. I scared her witless when she saw me   
floating around. Thought I was a ghost."  
  
"Well, you are a KIND of ghost." Nube smiled.  
  
"Ice spirit, thankyou very much." Yukime huffed, crossing her  
arms. "I didn't see Kyoko or her kidnapper anywhere in the   
schoolyard. They must still be in this building somewhere."  
  
"Yes, but they're not standing still." Nube paused, frowning.  
"I'm getting the weirdest feeling, you know." He looked around,   
then leaned over the railing, looking down between the stairs.   
"Like someone is calling out for help."  
  
"Must be that other girl." Hiroshi sat beside Izuna, waving  
a finger in the air. "She's making enough noise to wake up the   
dead." He paused. "Or, at the very least, she was. She's gone   
quiet."  
  
"I was wondering when you'd notice." Nube turned to him.   
"Whatever the case, it can't distract us from saving Kyoko.   
Hiroshi, you stay here with Izuna until she wakes up."  
  
"What?" Hiroshi stared at Nube. "You mean leave me here....  
With HER?" He thumbed at Izuna. "You've got to be kidding."  
  
"Just do as I say." Hiroshi opened his mouth to protest   
again, but was silence with a look from his teacher. Nube turned to  
Yukime. "Come with me."  
  
"I'd be glad to." Yukime giggled. Nube rolled his eyes,   
sighing as he started on up the stairs, followed by Yukime. Hiroshi  
watched them leave, looking daggers at Nube's back.  
  
"He always leaves me to baby-sit." He turned to Izuna and   
bopped her one over the head. "Why'd you have to turn up?"  
  
----o  
  
Sailormoon peered nervously from underneath her homeroom desk   
as Luna sat in front of her giving her a look of murder. "And just  
what did you intend by that display of hysterics?" The cat did her  
best to cross her arms, sitting back on her hind legs, quickly   
realising how very difficult that was for a cat to do.  
  
"But it was a genuine ghost." Sailormoon's lips quivered and  
her eyes watered. "I hate ghosts. I've ALWAYS hated ghosts.   
Especially the way they creep up on you from behind and...."  
  
"Oh do stop babbling! I mean, how do you expect to hide from   
a 'ghost' by ducking underneath your desk? Your wings are sticking  
miles out from cover. Even a short-sighted bat would be able to   
spot you from miles away."  
  
Sailormoon looked back at her wings, then let out a nervous   
breath. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. And anyway, it doesn't look  
like its followed us."  
  
"No thanks to you. I'm surprised the whole neighborhood   
doesn't know we're here. If the 'ghost', as you so put it, really  
wanted to chase us, you gave it the perfect trail of sound." Luna  
stood and walked towards the teacher's desk, pausing to look back.   
"Well, are we going to finish what we came here to do?"  
  
Sailormoon crawled out from underneath the desk, trying to   
brush down her creased wings. "Gee.... I forgot what we came here  
for. Can we go home, now?" Luna collapsed onto the floor, moaning  
in disgust as Sailormoon took in her darkened classroom. The only   
light that could be seen was that shining through the windows from   
an exterior light. "You know.... This place takes on a completely  
different atmosphere at this time of the night. I don't know if I  
like it very much. It's kinda eerie."  
  
"Well of COURSE it's eerie.... It's dark, and there is nobody  
else here. Why do I have to state the obvious?" Luna picked   
herself up. Then her eye caught something, just behind   
Sailormoon.... A kind of floating mist....  
  
Sailormoon put her hands on her hips. "Well, then. I suppose  
I better take advantage of the situation.... Now where does the   
teacher keep the answers to next week's test?"  
  
"Sailormoon...." Luna's eyes opened wide at what she was   
seeing, pointing a paw towards the back of the classroom.  
  
"What is it, Luna?"  
  
"B... Behind you...." Luna swallowed as she started to   
shake. Sailormoon frowned and turned to the face that was leering  
over her shoulder. "Oh, hello." She smiled and turned back to   
Luna. "Now.... What was I...." She paused, suddenly feeling a   
cold sensation run through her, sweat pouring down her forehead as  
the figure behind her gave a lascivious chuckle.  
  
"Well well well.... What do we have here? A little girl,   
hmmmm?" The figure grasped Sailormoon, his hands clasping her   
breasts, giving her a good squeeze or two. Sailormoon let out an  
undignified cry of fear and flew out of the room, followed by Luna.  
  
"Wh.... What the hell was THAT?" Luna panted as they made   
for a junction in the corridor, turning left with no thought as to  
where they were going.  
  
"It's the Ghost of the Hentai Teacher." Sailormoon croaked as  
tears poured out of her eyes. "I've heard stories about him, but I  
didn't know they were TRUE."  
  
"The Ghost of the Hentai Teacher?" Luna facefaulted. "Where  
the hell did HE come from?"  
  
"Apparently, some years ago, a teacher killed himself in his  
classroom, in front of his students, when he had been caught out   
after years of molesting a number of his students. His ghost has   
been walking the halls of this place ever since, looking for new   
victims." Sailormoon slammed her way through a set of doors, almost  
breaking them off their hinges in the process.  
  
"So why has he never appeared before?"  
  
"Don't ask me. Maybe I'm his type." Sailormoon attempted to  
slam through another set of doors, only to find they were locked.   
Both she and Luna slid down the doors like a pair of living   
pancakes.  
  
"A word to you... Sailormoon...." Luna gasped. "They lock   
some of the internal doors at night."  
  
"Thankyou for that amazing piece of information, Luna. I   
shall treasure it always." Sailormoon got to her feet, holding her  
sore head.  
  
----o  
  
Hiroshi huffed as he sat upon the stair, leaning his chin in   
his hands, hunched over. After hearing more noise from the 'other  
person', somewhere in the school, everything had suddenly gone quiet  
again. Very suddenly, in fact. He wondered if she was alright, and  
entertained the idea of leaving Izuna where she was to check, but   
knew that would only invite Nube to bite his head off. If there was  
anything in the world Nube would want, right at this moment, it was  
Izuna kept out of his hair.  
  
There was a noise behind him, and he turned, looking up the   
stairs. Nothing there. Sighing, he turned back to Izuna, chuckling  
at the sailorfuku she was wearing. "What the hell have you got that  
getup on for?" He asked her, softly. Izuna, leaning on the stairs,  
rather uncomfortably, stirred but did not recover. She slipped a   
little down the stairs, and Hiroshi was forced to grab her   
underneath her arms to stop the progress.  
  
After steadying her, he noticed that her skirt had snagged on  
a stair and was showing an inordinate amount of leg. A wicked   
thought came to his mind.... "Teeheehee.... Wonder what colour her  
panties are." He chuckled. "Well, Nube could use the information,   
I'm sure." He started to reach for the edge of her skirt, but   
halted and spun his head around when he heard another noise. Once   
more there was nothing there. Breathing a little more easily, he  
reached forward once more and started to lift up her skirt....  
  
  
He froze. There was a soft, feminine chuckle behind him. The  
first thought that had come to his mind was Kyoko had escaped, and   
had caught him doing this. Sweatdrops ran down his forehead as he   
let Izuna's skirt go. "K.... Kyoko?" He croaked. There was   
another chuckle, and he felt a pair of arms wrapping suggestively   
around his neck, feeling warm breath against his left cheek.  
  
"Wrong, I'm afraid." Said the girl's voice. "But I'm sure I  
can satisfy you just as well, if not better." Hiroshi looked down   
at the arms, both clad in what appeared to be a purple school   
uniform, confirmed by the ribbon that flowed over his left shoulder.  
Slowly, he turned and came face to face with a girl of his age, with   
red hair and a mischievous expression.  
  
"Who.... Who are...?" He started his question, silenced as   
she kissed him on the lips. After a few silent moments, she lifted  
herself away.  
  
"Oh.... I'm so surprised you don't know of me." She giggled.  
"After all, almost everyone in this school knows about me. Why   
don't we go somewhere where she won't disturb us." She nodded her   
head at Izuna. Hiroshi swallowed, not knowing how to react.  
  
"Well, uhh.... I don't know. Uhh...." He looked down and   
her chest, and realised that the top of her sailorfuku was cut off   
just underneath the ribbon, showing a decent portion her breast's   
lower half, as well as everything down to the top of her skirt.   
"Oi..." He pointed at her. "Isn't that fuku you're wearing a   
little chilly?" The girl giggled, wrapping her arms even more   
tightly around him.  
  
"Silly. I don't feel the cold, anymore. Not since THAT day."  
She nuzzled her lips against the side of his face. "Not since the  
day I died."  
  
Hiroshi began to shiver. "The day you died?" He pulled   
himself away from her, and noticed that she was floating above the   
stairs. "You're.... You're.... A GHOST!" Backing away, he   
suddenly felt the diminishing altitude of the stairs, and rolled   
down, grunting and yelping and he bounced over each protrusion,   
stopping when he hit the landing below. The ghost girl put a hand  
to her mouth and winced.  
  
"Ouch.... That's gotta hurt." She floated down to Hiroshi,   
shaking him as he lay, dazed. "Ano.... Are you alright? I'm sorry  
if I frightened you...."  
  
"A GHOST!" Hiroshi sat up, suddenly, banging his head against  
the railing. "Atatatatatata!" He clutched his head in pain.  
  
"Aww.... Let me kiss it better." The ghost girl leaned   
forward and kissed him on the top of his head. Hiroshi was   
surprised when the pain dissipated immediately. As the girl moved  
away, smiling at him as she placed her hands on his shoulders, he  
tapped the top of his head.  
  
"The pain.... It's gone."  
  
"Of course it is. I rid all of their pain. My only purpose   
is to give people pleasure." Hiroshi smiled, nervously as the girl  
leaned forward. "Do you not agree, that is the best purpose for   
this Hanako-san?"  
  
"Hanako-san?" Hiroshi frowned. "Hanako-san, the ghost of the  
toilet?" Hanako-san let go of his shoulders and crossed her arms.  
  
"Mouuu.... Why is it that everyone HAS to mention the toilet?  
As if they're rubbing it in as to the place I died." She turned   
away from him. "Everyone keeps asking me if I'm in.... Asking me   
to open up my cubicle. I hate these school myths!"  
  
"I'm sorry.... I didn't know you were sensitive about it."   
Hiroshi reached forward, backing away as Hanako-san turned back to  
him, smiling.  
  
"Oh, I'm VERY sensitive. Please allow me to show you. O-ne-  
gaiiii." She wrapped her arms around him once more nuzzling her   
face against his."  
  
"Hiroshi!?!?" The voice sent Hiroshi into momentary hysterics  
as he attempted to extricate himself from Hanako-san's arms. Izuna  
was sitting up on the stairs above, rubbing her sore back and   
staring down at the pair of them. "What the hell is going on here?  
Why am I lying down on a staircase? My back is killing me."  
  
"I can explain everything." Hiroshi pointed at Hanako-san.   
"I don't know who she is. I mean, I DO know who she is. I   
mean...."  
  
"Oh, Hiroshi-chan" Hanako-san pawed his face. "I thought you  
knew me.... in-ti-mate-ly." She licked his ear, causing his nose to  
pop with blood. Izuna flew down the stairs, leaning her face into   
his as he tried to contain the nosebleed.  
  
"Just who the HELL is this girl? I thought Kyoko was your   
girlfriend?" She held a fist up into his face. "If you've been   
two-timing her....?"  
  
"She's a ghost, Izuna." Hiroshi mumbled, hands over his face   
as Hanako-san handed him a handkerchief, smiling beatifically.  
  
"A GHOST?" Izuna growled. "You're having an INTIMATE   
relationship with THE DEAD? You're SICK!"  
  
"Perhaps you should tell her about your trying to see her   
panties, Hiroshi-chan?" Hanako-san giggled. Both Hiroshi and Izuna  
went white.  
  
"He.... He did WHAT?" Izuna clenched her fists. Hiroshi   
could see his life flashing before him.  
  
----o  
  
Nube paused, placing a hand in front of Yukime as they   
approached the door to the library. "What?" Yukime whispered.   
Nube turned to her, placing a finger over his lips. She listened,  
and could hear something rustling within the library. "Is that   
him?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Nube frowned. "His psychic trail leads this  
way, very strongly, in fact, so we're quite close to him.   
However...." He paused. Yukime watched Nube as he screwed up his  
face with confusion.  
  
"What is it? You seem troubled." She took his shoulder with  
concern. He but his lip.  
  
"I am. I keep getting this overwhelming sensation that all of   
this is.... somehow.... the wrong thing to do." He shook his head.   
"He's not in there. Kyoko is in there, but her kidnapper is not."  
  
"Then where is he?" Yukime whispered in concern. They both  
jumped as shuriken struck the wall between them. Staring at the   
small bladed weapons, they turned to their point of origin.... A   
small window ledge at the top of the stairwell.  
  
"Shimatta!" Kyoko's kidnapper clenched his fists, then   
whipped a hand into his coat, pulling out an ornate kodachi, leaping  
from the small foothold he had been balancing on, holding the   
kodachi slightly to one side as he prepared to attack his quarry.  
  
Nube pushed Yukime aside and gripped the back of the glove on  
his left hand, preparing to wrench it away. he wasn't given the   
time. The kodachi struck the wall at the point his head had been   
only seconds before. The kidnapper grabbed the embedded kodachi   
with both hands and lifted up a foot, booting Nube in the side.   
Nube fell across the corridor, rapidly picking himself up as the   
kidnapper wrenched the kodachi from the wall and fell back, landing  
on his feet like a cat.  
  
Once more, Nube reached up his right hand to peel away the   
glove that covered his left as the kidnapper charged. He tossed the  
glove aside and....  
  
  
END OF PART 3  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Next Chapter - Attack of the Hentai Teacher  
  
  
Notes  
  
Sorry this took so long. I've been having a fit of the writers'   
block, lately.... Or, at the very least, the motivation to write.  
Ah well.... I hope this has turned out alright in your eyes. I'm  
not the best judge of stories.... One of the reasons why I tend  
not make comments on other peoples' stories.... Most of my comments  
tend not to be very useful. ^_^;;  
  
_________  
/ @ \ DDFA (The Right Dishonourable Mark A Page)  
/ / ^ ^ \ \ ayanami@internode.on.net  
/\  
\/ \/  
\___________/  
/_/ \_\ PU  
  
  
  
VERSION 1.0 - Wednesday, 14th April 1999 


End file.
